NEWS-2.6.0-beta3
= WHAT'S CHANGED SINCE 2.6.0-BETA2 = Beta3 is mainly a bugfix release. Notably, it should fix crashes in the Windows Gtk clients when moving or resizing dialogs, and the default Gtk3 client now draws animations in a new way which is less laggy. Server / General Changes affecting players (supplied rulesets) * Units were prevented from moving between transports on different tiles in some circumstances. * In the Gtk3.x and Qt clients, it's now possible to move a unit between transports on the same tile. * Stealing a future technology was accidentally yielding two of them. * Units can no longer help to build small wonders such as the Palace. (However, this is likely to be reverted before 2.6.0; see known issues.) * Fix a cause of error messages like "Team 0 had invalid technology goal" when loading savegames with AI players. * Put a message about nuclear attack in a more appropriate category. * The tutorial scenario was not displaying messages about technology if you acquired them by means other than research (for instance, from a hut). * Changes to the civ1 ruleset to improve its fidelity: ** It's no longer possible to know a tech without its prerequisites. ** Adjusted the progress of years to be more like the original. Changes affecting other rulesets / modders * More checking (and documentation) of the relationship between extra and base/road sections in the ruleset. * Fix a crash with a malformed tileset. * Remove any special handling of terrain name "unused" (which hasn't done anything useful for some time). * The new help system for extras works best if their main effect clause is simplified and any special cases moved to subsidiary clauses; this particularly affects the standard pattern of irrigation and farmland effects. 2.6 ruleset authors may wish to compare their effects.ruleset to the changes in supplied rulesets; without these changes, the terrain help may not show the bonuses of your extras. * The onus is now on rulesets to describe the effects of irrigation, mining, and pollution if relevant. 2.6 ruleset authors may wish to change their help in line with the changes to supplied rulesets. General * Fix an erroneous diagnostic for a malformed savegame. * Fix a minor server memory leak. * Various internal changes which should only affect developers. Clients * The Windows builds of the Gtk clients tended to crash when certain dialogs were moved or resized. This was a regression since beta1. (This fix unfortunately leads to the rubber-band selection rectangle in the Windows Gtk3 client becoming uglier.) * Less laggy animations in the Gtk3 client (these were already in Gtk3.22). However, map scrolling animation is still absent. * In the city dialog, clicking on the middle tile to rearrange workers could fail to update the city dialog map display. * Music system: in-game music could be played even after leaving a game. * Give error messages when the tileset specified with the --tiles command-line option, or suggested by the ruleset, can't be loaded. * Gtk3.22: when a unit died while the client was still showing its earlier movement (for instance when attacking), the animation of its movement was not shown fully. * Gtk3.22: remove some spurious underscores from UI element names. * SDL2: fix "Unable to create Sprite" errors on console when city dialog is opened. Tools * The ruleset editor statistics now include the number of multipliers. Tilesets / Art * Updates for the Hexemplio/Toonhex tilesets: hex-shaped forts/fortresses and city walls, less obtrusive ruins, and improved water. * Less obtrusive ruins in Amplio2. * Other very minor tileset tweaks. Help / Documentation * The built-in help now fully covers the updated 2.6 terrain improvement and conversion system and corresponding ruleset features. Some errors in the already existing help were also fixed. * The help for the 'sandbox' ruleset now notes that savegames may not be portable even between minor releases. * Miscellaneous improvements to in-game text and user documentation. * Miscellaneous changes to developer/ruleset docs. Translations * Updated translations: ** Complete translations: Russian. ** Incomplete translations: Catalan (100% core, 100% nations, 98.2% ruledit), Polish (99.6% core, 100% nations, 98.2% ruledit), Finnish (98.5% core, 91% nations, 98.2% ruledit), British English (95.1% core, 100% nations, 100% ruledit). Build/portability * Fix a possible failure to build the Qt client (undefined reference to SDL_main), observed on Mac OS X Sierra. * We now recommend that packagers favor the Gtk3.22 client over the Gtk3 one. * The supplied appdata .xml files have been updated to a more modern format. * The appdata .xml file for the Gtk3.22 client referred to the wrong .desktop file. * Fix some compiler warnings with Clang 6.0 and GCC 8 . = Known issues = * The rule change which disallows caravans/freight from helping build small wonders breaks the multiplayer ruleset, where most wonders are small wonders. We may revert it from 2.6 and postpone to 3.0. * The Gtk3 clients currently don't have animation for moving the map view. * The right-click map selection rectangle in the supplied Windows Gtk3 package is ugly and leaves trails behind on the map view. See NEWS for older lists of changes. Category:NEWS